Revenge is Sweet
by chocolate3271
Summary: Rick Stetler has been driving the team up the wall so they get revenge.


**I am working on a new chapter for The Accident but this idea came to me.**

The scene

It was a warm Miami day with a blistering sun. The team is really on edge because Rick Steler has been driving them up the wall with breathing down there necks for everything they do. So the team decided to get some revenge. That afternoon they met in the break room while Steler was not around.

Page break

" I can't believe he watched me the entire time I was processing the evidence." complained Eric as he flopped down on the leather couch. " You think you had it bad." Said Ryan he entered the room " Sir stick up his butt followed me everywhere once he followed me into the bathroom. I stood at the last urinal. Every other one was empty and he comes over and goes in the one right next to me." He continued. " and that's not the worst of it. He tried to make conversation." Ryan groaned.

Natalia entered the room with Calleigh close behind. Calleigh flopped down on the couch next to Eric. " I hate Steler and his gross little mole that sticks to the side of his face and looks like a piece of poo is Superglue to his face." Calleigh moaned. " What did he do to you ?" asked Ryan. " First he wanders into my lab and stands there. Just staring at me." Calleigh said. " Then he his nose whistled like it was stuffed up making the most annoying sound. Sort of like this." Calleigh says as she as she made a very irritating noise with her nose. " HE just stood there for a good twenty minutes before I flipped."

" Why don't we get some revenge." suggested Natalia. " I mean we all hate the guy. Why not get back at him ?'"

" Not a bad idea." Ryan said an evil smiling spreading across his face. " What are you thinking of." asked Calleigh. " I say we prank him." said Ryan. " We will meet tomorrow early to set up." Ryan finished

Early the next morning Ryan and Natalia were hiding in Ryan's car while waiting for Rick to pull up and leave his car. After a hour or two of waiting Rick pulled up in his worn out Volvo. He climbs out his car pulls out his brief case and hurries into the lab. Ryan and Natalia set to work. They rushed over to his car. Out of the brown cardboard box he pulls out a large role of heavy duty plastic wrap. Ryan and Natalia worked together and in a matter of minutes they had completely wrapped Stetler's car in plastic wrap.

While Ryan and Natalia were waiting for Stetler, Eric and Calleigh were busy coating his chair, desk and floor with superglue. They tiptoed out of Stetler's office and went to the break room to wait for the others. About a half hour later Ryan and Natalia burst into the break room. " We are done." Ryan said smiling. " So are we. Did you guys set your camera up?" asked Eric. " Yup. Did you guys?" asked Natalia. " Yeah." said Calleigh. " He is going to his office." Calleigh exclaimed.

The team gathered around the laptop on Calleigh's lap. On the screen they saw Stetler plop down in his chair and stare at the paperwork on his desk. After a while Stetler went to get up but was stuck to his chair which was glued to the floor and his pants were glued to the chair. Stetler put his hands on the desk for leverage but his hands stuck to the desk. Stetler sat there struggling to get free.

Frank was walking into the lab when he noticed Stetler was stuck. Frank knocked on the door quietly on the door frame. " Having troubles ?" Frank asked. " Very funny." Rick said sarcastic. " Now help me get free." Stetler demanded. " Okay but it's gonna hurt." Frank said. " Just get over here and help me." Stetler said annoyed. Frank walked over to where he was sitting and grabbed his hands ripping them off the desk. Then after that while Stetler was rubbing his hands Frank yanked him off his chair ripping his pants off them still stuck to the chair exposing his briefs with dancing peanuts on them to the entire lab.

Stetler embarrassed rushed down the hallway. It was mostly empty except for the night crew. Stetler stood banging the button to try and make the elevator come up faster. When the elevator doors dinged open and Horatio was standing inside. A look of disgust and confusion on his face. " Rick I think you forgot something." Horaito said a smile starting to spread on his face

" Shut up Caine." Stetler said pushing Horaito out of the elevator. Horaito saw his team watching something on a lap top and they were laughing extremely hard. So he wonders in and glances at the screen and sees a camera on a car wrapped in plastic wrap. Then Horaito sees Rick running out then hears him cursing.

Stetler finally peels back the plastic after a good 45 minutes and pulls on the handle but it doesn't budge. He reaches into his coat pocket for his keys and can't find them. " He won't be getting in his car anytime soon." Frank says entering the room shaking Stetler's keys in his hand. " Nice thinking Frank taking his keys." said Eric. " Why was it nice thinking? I found them on the floor by the his office." Frank explains

Stetler was furious. He had many problems somebody had glued him to his office and wrapped his car in plastic. It was raining and he couldn't use his car so he would have to walk though Miami in his dancing peanut underwear.

He pulls out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Horaito phone rang. " Caine." he answered. Horaito listened to the person on the other end. " I was just informed that Stetler is our new janitor." Horaito smiled. " You guys wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?" Horaito asked his grinning team

**thanks for reading please review**


End file.
